Seeing a New Light
by Cyco Bunny5
Summary: Athena is magnificent, awe inspiring, heroic, wise, and much more. She can easily be compared to Aphrodite. Sad no one notices, but what if people start to. How will she handle this new attention. More importantly how will she handle new admirers. Many Athena pairings.
1. Admirer

**Chapter 1**

**Admirer?**

Athena's eyes fluttered awake as the sun's rays gently hit her olive skin. She turned her head to face the opened door to the fairly large balcony. Smiling, she lifted her head to get a better view of the gorgeous scenery in front of her.

She looked at the golden sky which was covered by dozens of puffy pink and white clouds. But the true jewel was the sun, shinning proudly above man and god, dominating all with its radiant light. Taking a mental picture she wondered if she should make a painting of this later. Having perfect memory it should be easy. Deciding to save the thought for later she lifted her thin blanket and got out of bed.

Not minding the cold marble floor she walked over to her dresser. She put on simple yet elegant clothing and tied her chocolate brown hair up with fancy braids and curls. Looking pleased at herself in the mirror she turned around to find her faithful owl Ibid waiting patiently for his mistress.

"Good morning malady, have you rested well," Ibid said calmly.

She smiled and said, "good morning to you to Ibid, and yes, I slept well." He flew to her shoulder and playfully cuddled her neck with his head. Athena smiled and tickled his chest.

They entered the kitchen quickly greeted by her beloved maids. She had always treated them as family, with gratitude and kindness, earning their respect and loyalty.

A young girl with curly blonde hair and freckles handed Athena her breakfast. Her name was Chara, which meant happiness, the name suited her well. She was always happy, sometimes to the point when it was annoying or scary. Athena didn't mind very much though, she thought it was cute and was strangely amused by it.

Chara came to her with a wide smile. "Mistress, have you heard the recent rumors."

"Gossiping again Chara? You now that's not right." Athena grinned while Chara shrugged. "Um…well, I just over heard something."

Only slightly interested of what she had to say, she raised an eyebrow signaling her to go on.

"I heard that you have a new admirer in your mist and a very persistent one too." She said quickly.

Chara spoke very fast so it took a few seconds to process her words, but when she did she almost spit out the water she was currently drinking. When she looked up Chara had an even bigger smile on her face. Which she would've thought a few moments ago was impossible.

"Where did you hear this?" Athena asked sheepishly.

"Oh, that information isn't important…oh, it will be so romantic.

Before Athena could respond an older woman interrupted the conversation. "Chara, would you please stop gossiping and get back to work." She pouted and started cooking again ending the conversation.

Athena thanked the maids for the fine meal. She got up grabbed a book and walked out the door, followed only by Ibid. She decided to take advantage of the quiet morning and head to the Olympis gardens to read. Since it was still early, she guessed no one would bother her.

As she walked she erased all thoughts of this "admirer" and started to think about something worth thinking about, like politics. Lost in thought she failed to see a pair of eyes following her every graceful step.


	2. Apollo's Inspiring Vision

**Chapter 2**

Apollo's Inspiring Vision

Athena was just passing the ledge were Apollo would usually be after bring up the sun, and there he was right on time. He was looking the same as usual; he had tan skin, golden blond hair that ended right below his shoulders, amber eyes, and the same prideful smile after every successful deed. Today he was wearing his usual clothing, and a light blue robe that went up to his knees, his hair was also down.

She figured she should greet him, and complement him on the beautiful scenery he created today. She's always been good friends with him, him and his sister. She told Ibid to have his own fun and he flew off. While Apollo got down from his chariot Athena approached him.

"Good morning Apollo, I trust that everything went smoothly," she said using her calm and steady voice.

Apollo turned around and smiled. "Of course, why wouldn't it," he said arrogantly. Athena just rolled her eyes and grinned. "Anyways, good job, the sunrise you made today is beautiful."

"Thank you Athena."

"Well, I'm off; I'm going to the gardens to read."

"I wouldn't go there if I were you."

"Why," she asked raising an eyebrow. "Eros…he was doing something there, probably a prank," Apollo answered. She chuckled a little before replying, "Thanks for the warning." She then turned her back to leave but was stopped when Apollo grabbed her arm.

Apollo had always been Athena's friend, but he felt like he was never with her anymore. He didn't want to feel guilty, and since he had nothing to do…-"Athena would you mind joining me today." She smiled politely and said, "If you'd like, but where would we go?"

"We could go to Athens and from there…well where ever you'd like." He thought she would be happiest there. With that they both faded away and reappeared in Athens. The two godly beings walked into the entrance of the vibrant city. Apollo couldn't help but think of what a great job Athena did with it. There were nice paved roads and streets, and the architectural designs of the building where marvelous. He saw perfectly sculpted statues that looked beautiful, proud, or striking. Everywhere he looked people where moving, and talking. The city was beautiful and full of life. When he turned to Athena, her eyes were filled with pride.

Quickly people started to notice their presence and crowded around them. Though Apollo was sticking out as much as Athena it was easy to tell she had most of their attention. Men and women were praising her left and right. Children were giving her hugs, which she happily returned. Apollo was amazed to see how much brighter everyone had gotten once she started talking. She said the sweetest things to the people around her, some even blushed. As the crowd died down they started walking deeper into the city.

"That was very impressive you know."

"What was?" Athena asked turning her head to him.

"All that, and the people love you! That gives you lots of bragging rights you know," he said with a teasing smile. Athena chuckled in response.

"I don't like to brag."

"Aren't you proud of your accomplishments?"

"Of course, but you should never be arrogant, you must always humble yourself. You have to remember that no matter how great you are there will always be someone greater."

"But we are gods?"

"There are other gods," she pointed out.

The rest of the day they spent time looking through workshops and admiring the art. They both loved art, something they had in common since they were both gods of it. Later on Apollo started to play music on his lyre for some children, which of course, many people enjoyed. Shortly after that a large crowd began to form again. Men, women, and children listened as Athena spoke her teachings to them again.

"My people, today I tell you to an important fact in life. You must always be honest with yourself. Once you are honest with yourself you will find it easier to do right from wrong."

"How so?" a young boy asked.

"You must be honest with yourself and accept that you are not perfect and you will make mistakes. When you make a mistake and accept it, you will learn why you were wrong and learn from it. Thus, making you wiser about what is right and wrong.

The more she talked the more amazed Apollo grew. Her voice held his heart and soul; he could not pry his eyes away from her glory. Like many around him he felt he was slightly a better man listening to her. In his mind many words about Athena that were going through his head, but at this moment one stuck out the most. Inspiring.

He then began to notice something. How beautiful her chocolate brown hair flowed down her back. How her smooth olive skin that seemed to glow in the sunlight. Her warm smile that showed her pearly white teeth. Her shinning grey eyes that made her look striking. He suddenly felt a knot in his stomach, and couldn't quite look at her.

After, both gods decide that was enough for the day. After many goodbyes they both vanished into thin air only to arrive at Athena's front door. It had already become dark and the star had begun to show.

"Thank you Apollo for spending time with me today, I enjoyed it very much." She opened the door to enter, but before she did she held his hand and smiled at him. Her touch sent a warmth through his body up to his face. By the time he arrived at his own home he figured out what was the matter with him. He was in love, in love with Athena, the inspiring vision.

**Please Review and Comment**


End file.
